


Getting To Know Oneself

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone’s aged up, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pokemon Battles, SLUTTY OC, Smut, more tags to come, porn with or without plot idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: Set in a type of Alternative Universe where the champion is not from the Galar Region but she moved there when she was younger, participated in the events in Sword and Shield then got whisked away back to Alola where she grows up and is then dragged into the events of Sun and Moon.After all that she decides to visit the Galar Region again to connect with many old friends and foes alike. (And by connect I mean fuck)This is really just a series to make a moderate amount of plot while also having a ton of smut. Thank you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), idk who I want my OC to fuck yet so more relationship tags to come
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I’m just doing this for funski and I have no idea where I’m going with it. I just kinda wanna write about my trainer being kind of a slut so yeah, enjoy ;)  
> Also sadly I probably won’t be trying my best just cause I’m doing it for my own sick satisfaction. But if you like it feel free to throw some kudos or comments my way. I always love the feedback!
> 
> UPDATE:  
> So I completely changed the plot/scenery of this entire fanfic and edited the first chapter to fit with what I want.

Sunni Armstrong is a foreigner in every sense of the word. Or at least she is now. She’s just visiting; or so she tells herself. To remind herself of good memories. Originally from the Alola region, she moved to the Galar region when she was younger to live with a relative. She remembers going through the gym trials there. Becoming the Champion at such a young age was wild to her. The fun was short lived. For a year later she was forced to move back to Alola.  
When she turned 20, is when all that wild shit started happening and wormholes were popping up everywhere (something she was sadly a part of and rather a big part at that). She decided that a good amount of time after that, she needed to go on a much needed vacation. That thought leads her back to the Galar Region. A place that is obviously still much different from Alola. To her, there a smaller variety of Pokémon that she’s used to and the weather is much more bipolar. Which is not something she particularly appreciates, but it’s a familiar place so how picky can she really be?

Anyhow, she’s excited and she’s only just arrived! Her plane touched down a solid two hours ago. She already rented a cute little AirBNB (because she didn’t want to stay with her relative) near a beautiful farm type landscape in a sweet little country town and she slowly but surely has been making her way to it. Having a moderately accurate idea of where she is, Sunni uses her Rotom phone to get around and eventually to her cute little cottage on the crest of a rolling hill. Flocks of Wooloo are plentiful and she stands against the small stone fence just watching them for a solid fifteen minutes before going inside to check the place out.

No more waiting! She finally opens up the wooden door to the inside of the cottage. Beautiful white trim along the floors and ceilings catch her tentative eyes to go with an unsurprisingly outdated but charming style. It’s more of an aesthetic if she has anything to say about it and she’s fucking loving it.

Practically skipping around, giddy with the new adventures to come she can hardly contain herself. Time to get comfortable! She starts off by throwing all of her shit into the adorable bedroom setup and getting out of her current clothes. It’s almost 7:00 pm anyway and she doesn’t find herself leaving to go anywhere fancy for the rest of the night. So she unpacks her clothes and settles them in their new home — the white dresser settled against the wall opposite the bed. 

Then kicking off her sandals she begins walking towards the bathroom, catching her own reflection in the full body mirror with the most beautiful trim around it just beside the bathroom door. She gives a minute to take in how stunning she truly believes she is.  
Her hair is long, down to the middle of her back if she doesn’t do anything with it. It’s a naturally honey brown, or perhaps dirty blonde color and goes beautifully with her icy blue eyes. Though her brunette hair ombrés down into a rather beautifully light blonde.  
Sunni’s lashes are long and she has rather big doe eyes that can seem cute when she wants them to be and absolutely sultry the remainder of the time.  
She’s mature at 21 years of age and her physique is fit, but not slim fit. Rather she has a set of medium sized breasts that taper down into an alluringly small waist. Only for her hips to round out a more than comfortable amount to give her an appreciative hourglass figure. With a bubble butt to top it off, she flaunts it with confidence. She’s slim-thick and she takes pride in it. She wasn’t always naturally like this anyway. It took years of lifting and hard work to get her body like it is. Though her face backs it up as much as her body does, she has smooth skin that’s not the palest one could expect from someone with brown blonde hair blue eyes, though she still has a very light complexion. Even with all this beauty, she carries a streamline scar from just about a half an inch above her left brow going diagonally onto her eyelid. Most say it doesn’t take away from her distinctly feminine appearance so she doesn’t let it bother her.

Anyhow, Sunni doesn’t stay distracted for long. Taking out her five Poké balls from her backpack, she sets them on the well made bed. Sighing with a smile, she wants to let them all out and give them a chance to familiarize with the place before bedtime. So first, Sunni goes out into the nice little living room and opens up the sliding back door, then lets out her Luxray. He seems puzzled to find himself a new home. Last time she let them all out was before she left her own house in Alola. His round ears perk up at her and he runs his blue and black fur along side her legs and hips. She’s sure she feels static raising the hair on the back of her neck that travels from him. His tail swishes playfully and he does off into the house to explore more.  
Next is her Machoke. Unlike her Luxray, he’s a real spitfire, too much like a human for her to really handle sometimes. He slides from the Poké ball in a beam of light and gazes around. She’s only 4’11” (or 5 foot if you really wanna go there), so the Pokémon easily comes up to her height. Almost instantly he’s joyously sidling up to her and wraps the smaller female into a bone crushing hug. One she’s only able to reciprocate with is a dying and panicky pack to the Machoke’s shoulder. Then just like he came, he leaves going off to explore as well.  
Then her beloved Haunter is released. Thankfully, he doesn’t insist on getting into her personal space like the rest but he does jestingly stick out his long pink tongue and give her a wink she can’t help but laughing at. Then, he too, goes off to explore.  
For this one she purposely steps out into the backyard. Allowing her Feraligatr to stretch his legs properly (And mainly cause she doesn’t want his wild ass freaking out and breaking shit when he swings his massive tail around). He acknowledges her with a joyful roar and to her instant dismay wabbles into the house. She gives him the ‘bitch really?’ face but beyond that she lets him do his thing.  
Lastly, her one and only Legendary Pokémon, Arcanine. The fire type stole her heart the moment she found him as a growlithe and she wasted no time searching for a fire to make him into the infamous Arcanine. He’s spoiled, much like her other Pokémon, but he seems to feel a sense of entitlement and stubbornness. The worse part is that Sunni has no idea where he developed such attributes. So upon release he jumps around excitedly, flames and sparks flying off of him as he accidentally produces them in his fit of excitement. Sunni frantically calms him down and he nuzzles his big, fat head into the crook of her neck and gives her a good few sloppy kisses. After, he’s instantly running outside, stopping the moment he has eyes on the Wooloos. For a moment she prays to Arcius that he won’t go and do what she thinks he wants to do. So she glares at him and fitfully grumbles his name. Taking his eyes off the animals in the pasture next to them he continues sniffing about. And that’s the green light to finally take her bath.

She hurries to the bedroom to get the rest of her clothes off and starts a nice hot bath. Settling down in the scorching hot water she sighs, closing her eyes she stays there for quite some time until her phone starts vibrating. She’s knocked out of her peaceful trance and grabs it off the closed toilet seat. Looking at the name it says Abbey with two pink, sparkling heart emojis. With a chuckle she answers the FaceTime call.

“Hey~.” Sunni starts to her best friend.

“Hey~, bitch.” Abbey answers back in no time. “I see you’re settling in already?”

“I am! You wouldn’t believe the charm this place has. There’s a flock of Wooloo in the pasture beside us and I can guarantee you Arcanine is already being a nuisance to them.”

“Of course he is — the little shithead. You’re not staying with your Mom?” Abbey asks curiously. 

“No I love her, but I don’t want her to be all in my business while I’m visiting. I want to have some fun while I’m here too. Go see Hop and all of them. I’m really excited.”

Sunni can’t describe how excited she is to see everyone after so long. Hopefully they’ll remember her. They were all kids back then. Or at least her and Hop were.

“Oh god. Don’t have too much fun.” Her friend sighs jokingly. “Don’t get into trouble is all I mean.”

“Trouble? No–, I would never.”

Sunni watches Abbey shake her head through the screen and she can’t help but laugh at her. Abbey’s green eyes look back up to the bathing woman. “Okay, I don’t believe you but I hope you have fun. Are you going to go see Hop?”

She scoffs. “Of course I’m going to go see Hop. I miss that cheeky bastard. I’m sure he’s just gotten worse too. Sonia too if she’s still in the area.” 

“Be careful then and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She warns.

“Oh come on now, there’s a lot of things you wouldn’t do that I would so let’s not even go there.” Sunni laughs waving a soapy hand. 

“You know what I mean.” She sighs, already done with Sunni’s bullshit. “Anyway, just called to make sure you made it in once piece. I’ll hit you up later, Sunni.”

“Okay, don’t worry so much! I’ll be fine. Bye~.” Sunni sings before hanging up.

Tossing her phone on the towel on the floor beside her she lies back once more. Closing her eyes, she occupies her thoughts with her memories of the gym battles she faced. When she became Champion and remembers all the gym leaders she’s fought. She’s excited to see if they’re all still there and kicking. 

All of a sudden she feels a presence on her and she allows her icy blues to flutter open and gaze to the left where the bathroom door is. She’s frowns comically, seeing her Arcanine standing in the doorway, panting.

“Damn, what’d you get yourself into bud?” She asks softly and reaches out a wet hand to him.

Trotting forward he settles his massive head beneath her hand and allows her to pet him. Eventually she notices her Luxray peek through the door as well, and once the Luxray steps one paw in, Arcanines eyes shoot to the intruder and his teeth bare in a possessive growl. Poking the striped beast roughly in the head Sunni yells at him and lifts herself from the bath to walk past the childish dog Pokémon. She doesn’t care if her Pokémon see her naked, all except Machoke. Just because he’s just a little too human to let it slide for her. 

So she hurries to get dressed with her two Pokémon awkwardly staring her down the entire time. Waving them off and telling them to go play she finally gets comfy in the covers. Only to have her Arcanine jump into the bed with her and flop down beside her on the queen sized bed. Lying his head on her lap he whines for attention. With a groan she pets him, if only to stop his whining. Eventually, all of her Pokémon join her in the tiny room. Some stay in the living room, but if they could squeeze in there they will.

Comfortable with all of her Pokémon beside her, Sunni falls asleep, ready for tomorrow.


	2. Getting Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni meets up with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I give this gift to you all at 4:11 in the morning! Pls enjoy! :’> Also I didn’t proof read it I’m sorry lol.

The following morning she wakes up to hear horrible growling noises outside her bedroom window and she hurriedly gets out of bed. Noticing all her Pokémon are present but two she growls, knowing exactly which ones are up to no good.

Running out into the backyard she sees Arcanine and Luxray going at it. Sparks of electricity and fire fly everywhere. She yells at them first, but they’re too enraptured in their fight to hear. Stomping all the way back inside she grabs their Poké balls and seals them back in without a moments notice. Sighing she releases them once she walks inside. Sunni begins by scolding them and telling them to stop fighting. They’re like cats and dogs and for some reason her Arcanine is on the more aggressive side of the spectrum compared to others she’s met.

Anyhow, today is a new day! She’s showering, cooking breakfast for herself and giving her Pokémon their own special food, and getting dressed. She wears a white and yellow, vertically striped sundress that’s tighter on the top and midsection but billows loosely around her thighs and hips. Accentuating her curves and showing a good amount of leg as well. All she can say is that she probably shouldn’t bend over. Like at all. To go along with it a white wrist watch, and some brown leather sandals that have straps that latch and wrap around her ankles. Her hair has natural beach waves and fuck does she look delectable.

In no time she’s off, sweeping up her Pokémon and putting them into the small backpack she wears. Sunni is out on the road and she’s ready for the new day’s challenges.

Finally able to see the train station, Sunni continues on towards it. Whipping out her phone and finding Hop’s contact. She’s shaking in excitement. She presses call and awaits for the answer. After about fifteen seconds of waiting a deep and slightly questionable “Hello?” reaches her ears and she practically squeals.

“Hop?! Is this Hop?” She asks, excitement bared shamelessly in her voice.

A laugh comes from the other end of the line. “Yeah it is.” He says, but to her misfortune a “Who’s this?” follows right after.

Admittedly, she deflates a little. Disappointed that he never saved her in his contacts. “It’s Sunni. Remember when we went through the gym battles together and all that crazy shit happened? I became the Champion and had to go back to Alola.” She says questionably, trying to jog his memory.

A gasp can be heard from Hops end and it’s his turn to scream. “Holy shit, Sunni?! How are you? What’ve you been up to? Where’re you at now? Did I already ask how are you?!” He says frantically and she meets him with a joyous bout of laughter. He’s still exactly how she remembers. Minus the attractive base his voice gained. 

“To answer all of those questions: I’m great actually! I’ve been dealing with a lot of wild stuff back in Alola. And I’m here in Galar now. I wanted to touch base with everyone again.”

Finally, at this point, the train shows up and she boards it. Getting a window seat and gazing out the to occupy herself. Then she hears Hop gasp again.

“You’re lying to me right now. You’re in Galar?”

“Yep! You wanna get coffee in Motostoke? I’m on a train heading that way right now.”

“You are so lucky, I was just visiting my mom, Sunni. We were having a little family reunion tonight. Do you want to come to that? You can invite your mom and Leon will be there and everything. But to answer your question: yes, I’d love to come get coffee with you.”

“I couldn’t ask for something better, it’s a deal. I’ll meet you at that one place I can’t ever remember the name of.” She giggles at the last part. 

He gives her a laugh of his own. “Hell yeah, I’ll be there in no time. See you there, Sunni.”

“Okay. See ya, Hop.” 

Ending the call on such a good note she smiles to herself. She’s way to excited, practically bouncing out of her seat. Her heart is pumping and she’s already sweating profusely at the anticipation of meeting her old friends again. She tries searching the rolling plains to keep herself occupied but she can’t help herself. So she flips through her phone and plays a few miscellaneous games, rides social media for a while, and finally her journey nears its end. The train is stopping in the station of Motostoke.

Practically vibrating with anticipation, she makes her way through the crowd and begins navigating the city. Making her way to the ‘coffee shop that she can never remember the name of’. Upon arrival she sees a tall figure with short purple hair and tan skin sitting at one of the patio tables and she knows it’s him.

Fast walking her walk over there she gently puts a hand on his shoulder and he’s swiftly turning his head and upper body towards the area touched. Sunni almost dies when she sees him. His face is much more masculine than when they were kids. He’s graced with a handsome face that looks a lot like his older brothers and a rather fit body. Where Leon is a bit leaner but toned, Hop seems to be on the thicker side of the spectrum. She’s not talking chunky, she’s talking muscled. His he’s got a bit more girth than his older brother and it shows beautifully around the tight shirt he wears. Though he is shorter than his brother, at about 5’10, where Leon is easily around 6’1, it doesn’t matter to her. After all, everyone is considered tall to her.

So as his rounded yellow orbs meet her face a light dusting of confusion finds itself there and he stands to his full height, making Sunni have to look up to him.

“Sunni?” He asks hesitantly. His eyes roam over her face at first but flick lower before quickly forcing themselves up to her icy blues once more.

“That’s me! You look good Hop!” She exclaims going in for a hug that he quickly reciprocates.

“You do too.” He dares to say back. “It doesn’t look like you’ve grown an inch taller since I last saw you.” He chuckles.

“Oh, can it, big boy.” She laughs with a wide smile as she pulls away. With a hand on his muscled arm she pats him before she goes to sit across from him at the table.

At her comment Hop laughs as well. The noise meeting his eyes as they scrunch up and follow her to her seat. Unable to stop himself from staring, he’s genuinely appalled at her figure and the second she begins to sit her eyes meet his again. He almost feels a heat come over his cheeks, because she’s definitely caught him staring. Hell, he even sits down late and he is already at his chair. So thankfully his darker complexion hides it well enough as he takes his seat he gestures a hand to her.

“So, what made you want to come visit everyone?” He asks, clearing his throat.

His searching eyes and not so subtle clearing of his throat don’t slip past her watchful eye. She gives him enough mercy to let it go and give him a friendly, reassuring smile. “I needed to get away from Alola and all that stress. I think about you guys a lot. I spent a good portion of my life here anyway. Nothing but good memories.”

“Ah, okay. I was really surprised to hear from you again. I’m glad you came to visit. It’s wild seeing you after all this time has passed. Don’t judge me but I kind of missed you, mate.”

She laughs and briefly touches his arm. “I missed you too, you big dummy. What’ve you been up to?” She settles her head in her folded hands and tilts her head curiously to him.

With a smile constant on his face, Hop replies lively back to her. “Just making a living for myself, battling and what not. I love it and I really can’t get enough.” He shrugs with a sly smirk coming across his face. “I’m kind of a big deal.”

“Oh my god, shut up. No you’re not.” Sunni jests as Hop puts his hands up, palms out defensively.

“Okay, whatever you say, Champion.”

Just before the waitress comes to their table Sunni gets in a “Oh please, spare me. I’m obviously not the Champion anymore.”

All Hop gives is a raise of his brows and a devious smile before the waitress speaks up with a “What can I get for you two today?” Then the woman’s face lights up when she’s done grabbing her pen and notebook out from her apron. “Oh my. How are you today Champion?” She asks pleasantly. Sunni’s brows furrow and she’s about to deny the title when Hop’s big mouth speaks up. Giving Sunni a hilariously quick glance basically saying ‘I told you so.’ before he smiles up to the waitress.

“I’m doing fine thank you!” Sunni sits there, mouth stupidly agape as Hop gives his order to the polite woman before she turns to her.

Snapping out of her trance she chuckles embarrassingly. “Oh, umm, I’m sorry. Could I just have the sweetest drink you guys can make? Surprise me.” She asks sweetly.

“No problem. I’ll have both of those right out for you.” With that she’s gone.

Sunni slowly and eerily turns to look back to him. “What. The. Hell.” Pure and utter surprise written all over her face. “You’re the fucking Champion?”

“Yup. I said I was kind of a big deal, did I not?” He smirks to the gaping female, shrugging cockily.

“Well fuck. Congratulations then.” She finally laughs. “How’d that happen?”

“I challenged my brother. Simple as that. Won fair and square. It took a while and a lot of training but I did it.”

“No way. I bet Leon’s so proud of you. Look at you, living up to the family legacy!”

“He is. Gave me his cape and everything. I think it’s a little too much for me, so I don’t wear it around everywhere like he did. Only during battles or events.”

“That makes sense. He’s real showy and all.” She laughs.

“He is.”

With that they continue talking about the current gym leaders and catching up on just about everything. They drink their coffee, laugh, and get comfortable with each other all over again. All the while Hop tries his damnedest to not star at her in anyway that wouldn’t seem completely friendly. As expected, he’s having loads of trouble. The trouble only continues as they finally pay their checks and get up to start heading towards his home down by route 2. His golden orbs wander over her body and can’t help but imagine what she looks like underneath that. Or maybe what she’d look like underneath him. He tries distracting himself but it seems like a more difficult task than previously thought. Eventually they make it to his house. Sunni had already called her mom and is now on her way to the house.

When they arrive Leon is the first to greet them. It seems they’re having a barbecue and Leon is slaving away on the grill working on making his signature burgers, hotdogs, and steaks. 

Hop is the first to say something and he waves a hand to his brother in greetings, while Sunni walks right beside him. Instantly Leon’s eyes are on them both and his brows raise when they meet her. 

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing your girlfriend!” He laughs lively.

Sunni chuckles herself and Hop rolls his eyes. “Really?” He sighs. “This isn’t my girlfriend, it’s Sunni.” 

The casual way Hop announces her presence only causes Leon to blink cluelessly. Then as they walk closer Sunni waves. “I’m the one who became the champion. You know, Hop’s rival and all?” She tries.

Leon holds up a single hand and a wide smile graces his features. “I remember you! I’m just surprised to see you! Hop didn’t tell us you were in town.” He says giving an accusatory, but comical look to Hop.

She laughs and Hop joins in on it. “Yeah I only got in yesterday. I think it’s a surprise for everyone.”

Leon gives her an appreciative once over before meeting her eyes. “You’re still so…” he’s distracted by her physique to find the right word. “short.” Is all he gets out with a chuckle and, perhaps bravely so, Sunni meets his gaze with her own knowing one, but smiles anyway, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

Then in a seconds time she begins joking again. “Oh my god. You too?” She sighs.

“Sadly yes. I had to pitch in and make fun of you a little bit. But please, have some food I’m making more!” He says to brush off the situation and with eyes briefly lingering on her own he looks back to the grill and begins flipping and seasoning burgers.

Everything seems to go back to normal, for the time being at least. Sunni’s mom shows up and is quickly in tears at the sudden appearance of her baby. Hop and Leon’s mom join them and eventually they’re all having a grand time. Of course that’s after Sunni’s mom stops crying. Leon even disappears in the house to come out with a twelve pack case of beers.

‘Now, we’re getting somewhere.’ Sunni thinks to herself and greedily grabs one upon Leon’s offer. Popping the top she sips on it delighted that she’s finally going to be able to do some real relaxing. It’s getting dark now but it doesn’t stop the family from continuing on the festivity. They’ve invited multiple other friends and by now there’s a good twelve people at the gathering. So Leon goes around the yard and lights multiple torches that remind her so much of Alola and compliment the yard beautifully. 

She sighs, leaning up against the stone wall behind her she comfortably cracks open her fourth beer. She’s got a solid buzz because she’s a horrible lightweight and she’s 100% okay with that. 

Hop has been a constant shadow and now he leans against the wall with her. They shamelessly talk more about how the passing years have treated them before she announces that she has to take a leak and begins heading inside. On her way to the already open front door, Leon seems to be heading out while she heads in.

They meet each other's gaze and she smiles at him. He does the same to her except he lets out a laugh with his. “Excuse me, Sunni.” He says politely turning sideways to allow the small girl to go through the door the same time as he does. But as he does this, she’s thinking the same thing and turns sideways as well. 

Brushing past him she mumbles a “My bad.” as her bubble butt brushes, much to obviously, against his thighs and crotch area. The damage is irreversible and Leon inhales the slightest gasp at the rough contact. Yellow eyes shooting to the offended area and mistakenly getting an eyeful if Sunni’s buns momentarily pressed suggestively against him. Already Sunni is giggling out an apology and turns to grab a small hand onto his bicep. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Leon.” Is all she gets out with a winning smile. She’s not that drunk yet and she’s definitely not sorry. She knows exactly what she’s doing 

They meet each other’s gaze and she can’t help the sultry glaze that shines in her mischievous eyes. His mouth dares to twitch up into a lopsided smirk and he hums a “You’re okay. Just be careful.” Like the good, sweet boy he is. She’s almost disappointed that he didn’t give her more, but she counts the smile as a win and she finds the energy to carry on again.

It feels like the moment has gone on for hours but really the exchange only lasts about ten to fifteen seconds. So she gives him one more knowing glance and carries on to the bathroom.

She’s practically throbbing. She’s always thought of Leon as a stud she’d be happy to get her hands on. She almost thinks he would be too nice to fuck her. Even if she asked politely. She only lets it bother her for a few seconds longer and before she knows it, she’s back outside and leaning on the wall next to hop again. She’s not going to let herself get that drunk.


	3. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni heads to Motostoke where she’s able to catch up with one of her beloved gym leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to leave some feedback on whatcha think! ;>

Light finally registers beneath her tired eyelids causing them to flutter open. Taking in the sights of a house she recognizes. It’s Hop’s house. Now that she thinks about it, her neck is stiff and as she goes to stretch she feels the softness of the couch on her toes and it makes the corners of her mouth tilt up in a relaxed smile. As she stretches her arms over her head and attempts to tilt her head back she meets something solid enough that doesn’t necessarily feel like she should be using as a pillow. Then her hands touch skin and now she’s really alarmed.

From her position on her back she’s able to tilt her head up and figures out that she’s sleeping in Hop’s lap. His head hangs back onto the couch and his mouths agape unattractively and it makes her giggle. She’s not worried about what possibly happened last night. She’s sure it couldn’t have been too bad. As she gazes down to the rest of her body she notices her dress all the way up to her belly button, revealing her white lacy thong. She gasps, hands swiftly pulling the light fabric down she attempts to remember what happened last night. She doesn’t recall getting too drunk. 

— FLASHBACK —

She’s giggling wildly and she’s a healthy six beers in. One could say she’s pleasantly drunk but most definitely not shit-faced. She finds herself at the fridge, grabbing another beer. Said beer just so happens to be on the bottom shelf and she unabashedly bends over to grab it. Her plump cheeks become a half moons as her dress comes up far enough to not be considered kosher. She pays no mind though, assuming she’s alone in the peaceful quiet that is the kitchen.

Little is she aware of Leon’s presence as well. Perhaps the worst time (or maybe the best time) he steps into the kitchen just as she bends over. Golden eyes widen at the sight she gives him. Quickly averting them he laughs and shakes his head. At the sound she jumps up with her beer in hand and spins around, the guiltiest smile playing in her lips. 

What she sees is his head turned away and he has a comically blank stare, except for his hardly there smile. All she can do is chuckle and he finally meets her eyes.

“What’s up, Leon? Didn’t think anyone was in here with me.” She hums faux innocently, the statement honest but surely unbelievable. At least to Leon anyway. Leaning against the open door of the fridge gazing over to him.

He walks towards her, her smile widens, and her eyelids are hooded. He’s looking more mischievous than she’s ever seen him look in her entire life and he shakes his head again. When he gets close enough for Sunni to touch him, she does. Her right hand with the beer in it goes to set the glass bottle on the counter as the left snakes up his chest to hook around his neck. She feels a hand on her waist and she grins, all until she’s pushed back from the inviting heat that is his body. She’s confused and her beautiful brows furrow as she looks up to him.

His gaze meets Sunni’s own and he snags the beer off the counter with the hand that isn’t on her hip. “I think you’re done for tonight, Sunni.” He hums low to her. “You’re one hell of a lightweight.” He laughs casually as he grabs the fridge door from her grasp to put the bottle back in the fridge and he looks at her and a winning smile brightens his face. 

Her own expression is cute, but grumpy. Confused as to why he denies her touch and pissed as he denies her a beer.

“Oh come now, don’t get grumpy.” He says, taking the situation surprisingly well and closing the fridge.

“Too late.” She grumbles and he positively laughs at her.

“Come on, little Sunni.” He says again and grabs her shoulder, leading her to the couch. 

Then Hop comes in and looks to them both and laughs as well. “Why does she look so mad?”

“She’s drunk and doesn’t want to admit it. So I stopped her from getting another beer.” Leon shrugs to his baby brother.

“I’m not even drunk you guys.” She grumbles, daring a smile to tilt her lips upward. She crosses her arms and shifts her weight onto her opposite leg.

“Yeah she looks pretty drunk if you ask me.” Hop teases with a smirk and Sunni puts her hands out palm up in a ‘what the hell’ kind of gesture and gives him a straight faced stare.

“I know, look at her. Stumbling around, hardly able to stand up by herself.” Leon joins in on the teasing with a lively laugh.

Finally, Sunni cracks a smile and rolls her eyes. “Oh my god. I’m done with you two.” The brunette laughs as she walks past the brothers and sits on the couch and pulls out her phone to occupy herself.

The brothers chuckle to each other and they give one another a very unnecessary high five, surely just to get on her nerves.

— END FLASHBACK —

Besides that she doesn’t recall anything special. She’s unaware of how she got in the position she’s currently in. With her head lying on Hop’s lap and such. All she does know is that the light coming in through the open blinds are positively blinding her. So logically she turns away from it. Shifting her body so that she’s facing Hop’s toned stomach. His shirt even rides up a little bit and she can see the ghosting of a happy trail. 

Shaking her head, a small hand reaches up to bring his shirt over the exposed skin. Avoid all temptation. She thinks, even though she didn’t really do that last night with Leon. The guy even took her mediocre attempt at seduction very well. She doesn’t really know what she expected from him in such a situation but still, she’s surprised anyhow. 

Then her mind, that’s already wandering dangerously, continues doing just that. Her blue eyes gaze up Hops muscular form and to the bulge where his member is in his basketball shorts. It looks impressive enough and he’s not even hard.

Blinking herself out of her stupor, she forcefully closes her eyes and tucks her head close to his hip. Her movement causes him to stir and his arms that were previously limp rise above his head in a stretch. Mouth opening wide in a yawn, the muscles beneath her head tense as he stretches his legs too. She can’t help but gaze up to him and as soon as his yawn is over his tired eyes look down to the weight on his lap, expecting a Pokémon but finding Sunni instead. Their gazes lock and he seems to freeze, his dark brows cocking upwards and Sunni only smiles up to him.

“Morning, Hop.” She chimes casually.

Now, brows furrowed and a smile gracing his face, he dips his head to her. “Morning, Sunni.” He says, his voice deep with the signs of sleep. “What’s uh– what’s up?” he stutters awkwardly at first, but gets the sentence right the second time.

At his awkward attempt to make conversation she laughs heartily and starts to sit up. “Calm down you big baby.” She chuckles, slapping him tenderly on the shoulder. “I woke up like this too.”

He instantly goes to correct himself. “No, I wasn’t freaking out. Just confused is all.” He hums with a touch of a laugh to the words.

Standing she cups his cheek with one hand. “You’re okay, Hop.” She says sweetly back to him, but ends the sentence with a little tap of her hand to his face. His golden eyes stare back up to her and his smile widens. Then she begins walking off to the kitchen. “You want some water?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to get it for me, Sunni.” He says quickly before standing up and following her into the kitchen. To which she spins around just as fast and pokes a finger into his chest. 

“Nope! Go sit back down, I’ll get you water.” She scolds jokingly before continuing her task.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” He laughs deeply and pushes her hand off the cabinet that the cups are in. He bumps her over a good foot with his body and she laughs.

“You’re bad.” She says, leaning against the counter, relenting the fight and allowing him to get them both water.

“Only sometimes.” He says back, meeting her eyes.

Turning away from her he puts filtered water into two glasses and leans against the counter beside his company, handing her the glass. She nods a thank you and they both drink until they’ve cured the dryness in their throats and mouths.

“I’m probably going to get going. Probably go pay a visit to some of the gym leaders. Is everyone still going strong?” She asks. “Actually, I’m about to check social media to see what they’ve been up to.” 

She whips her phone out as Hop answers her with a frown. “Well sadly Opal passed away. Then–“

“You’re kidding me.” She says mouth agape at his sentence.

“No, I’m not. Sorry.” He mumbles the words back. And Sunni sighs.

“That’s okay. I just didn’t know. Go ahead.”

At her request to continue, he does. “We’ve got a new rock gym leader. Besides that. It seems like everyone else is where you left them.”

“Oh okay. That’s interesting.” She Huns scrolling down a social media page, Hop looking over her shoulder to see that she is on a news page about the gym battles and leaders. 

“Look at them.” She laughs. “So popular. Some of these gym leaders have some diehard fans.”

“I’m sure you’d know all about that. You were the Champion once too.” Hop sighs. “I have some serious fans. It scares me sometimes.”

“Hell, I bet.” With that she goes to drink the rest of the water in her glass and sets it in the sink. Blue eyes gazing up to Hop. “I’m going to head out.”

“Oh okay. I’ll walk you out.” He sputters politely. To which she replies with an innocent laugh as she follows him out.

They say their goodbyes and she’s leaving. Promising to stay in touch with Hop she begins walking to the station. First she’s going to head back to her little house to change and shower because good lord, did she feel gross having not showered last night.

As she arrives at her Airbnb. She lets her Pokémon out again and tells them to walk around and explore before hitting the shower. Getting out she dresses herself in a pair of black and white, sporty shorts made out of some seriously thin material. The shorts itself is very short but thankfully the black compression fabric beneath hides some cheekage. Or at least bare cheekage, for the compression shorts underneath are also very short. Lower she confidently struts sleek, modern running shoes that would probably be considered too expensive to actually run in, paired with some high black socks with a sports logo on them that reaches to the lower half of her shin. In her top half she bears a sporty tank top that she ties into a knot in the front with the tight compression shorts coming up into a shirt as well. She wears no bra underneath for the pattern on the shirt hides everything well enough and it’s fairly hot today so she shouldn’t have to worry about nipping too hard anyhow. 

She purposely takes the look from the fighting gym leader she’d fought so long ago. But if anyone’s concerned, Sunnis stunning form, while just as fit as Bea’s, makes the uniform positively sultry. For her physique is a bit more rounded, mainly her ass. One could say that she probably shouldn’t bend over in this outfit either. 

She plans on doing some battles today so she’s sure to feed her Pokémon a hearty brunch and then they’re off to Motostoke once again. Seeing all the young trainers and even some her age as well is all so exciting. She almost feels like she’s doing the trials all over again. It brings back fond memories. Though right now, it’s about 1:00 in the afternoon and fucking sunny, she languidly strides into the gym that’s settled in the middle of the city. She wants to hear about any recent fights that might be happening that she could watch.

Coming up to the desk she smiles at the female that stands there. “Hi! I was wondering if you could tell me about any gym battles that are scheduled with the grass, water, or fire gyms today?” 

The girl listens intently to her requests and smiles back. “Yes, let me look!” She grabs her phone and scans through something. “Gym leader Kabu has a battle right…” then her face falls a little bit. “his fight started about fifteen minutes ago against the water gym leader, Nessa. They’d still probably let you in if you try.”

“Oh, it’s here!?”

“Haha yes it is, miss.”

“I’ll go give it a try then, yes?” Sunni grins. “Thanks a lot.” She says cheerfully.

Going around to the area to get into the bleachers of the stands she’s able to get in and find herself an empty seat relatively close to the front of the stands. The battle is intense. Half the area is scorched and there’s puddles of water everywhere. Her icy hues instantly shoot towards the Man of Fire, gym leader Kabu. He’s just as handsome as she remembers. The crush she had on him was, of course, unreal. 

She lost to him three times before she was able to cap a final win. The first time she stiffly shook his hand as he offered a small reassuring smile before they left the arena. The second, he recognized her from the first time and he provided her with a cocky smile at their rematch. Yet she lost again.  
On the field he offered her praise at her hard work and told her that he was looking forward to fighting her again. She actually spilt a little tear the second time he beat her. It was mortifying and she was just so frustrated. Her pale face was red as well were her eyes.  
When they went in for that second handshake his initial reaction was to offer her a smile. He knew it was her second time losing against him. His expression hardly changed at first, but when the tear fell from her eye, his expression became less bare and straight faced. Snaking the towel off of his neck, he casually and just a bit roughly, in a comical way, patted the towel on her forehead making it seem like he was wiping the sweat off her brow. When really it was a smooth attempt to wipe the tear off her face. The exchange was fast, almost military like in efficiency. He offered the words, ‘Chin up. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be looking forward to our next fight. I know you’ll get me next time.’ He offered encouragingly and it actually made her smile and squeeze his hand harder. They parted from the battlefield at that point. Boy, did she get him next time. Next thing she knows she’s the champion. How odd life works. 

Anyhow, she watches them battle and it definitely looks like Kabu is in a rough patch. With only one Pokémon left he’ll have to be careful. He seems to be playing his cards close to his chest and it’s almost inspirational when he takes down two of her Pokémon with his last one. Of course, he activates dynamax and uses a mixture of non-physical moves that lower the other team's stats and increases his. Along with numerous potions, overall he gives quite the exciting, nail-biting fight.

The crowd goes absolutely wild. Some standing and jumping about wooing and calling out his name. It’s mainly just a lot of screaming and though she doesn’t participate to the extent most of the crowd is, she definitely claps vigorously and screams loud enough to where she seems satisfied but not burdened with a sore throat. The crowd hardly settles when they shake hands and he jogs off of the stage waving a hand to the crowd on each side of him. His face only hints at the slightest of victorious smirks, but from a distance it still seems like he adorns his usual hardened expression.

How exciting it is for her to see them battle against each other. Nessa did amazing too in her opinion! With that, a wide, joyous grin on her face she stands from her spot in the stands and makes her way out of the crowded area. She almost feels somber that no one recognizes her. She looks so different from when she did back then. Sure her face might be recognizable, but back then she was a solid brunette. She still had the scar on her brow and not to mention her drastically maturing body. No one would be able to easily recognize her. Still at the thought she shakes her head, throwing the idea of fame out of her mind.

She doesn’t stick around too long. Rather she needs to relax and allow her ears to stop ringing. So she walks down to the infamous coffee place that she still can’t seem to remember the name of, only the location. Then just as she gets there she huffs. Deciding she doesn’t need coffee she needs something to get her aggression out on. But she is quite parched. So she ends up getting a cup of ice water with a lid from the place. She’ll go off to the wild area to train her Pokémon, or so that’s what she told herself.

So as she walks back, she finds her path leads her along the deep brick fence outside the gym. Walking closely along the brick she’s about to reach the opening of the fence that leads into the gym when a figure comes sprinting around the corner and into her with full force. A flash of red and then the freezing cold of her water splashing all over her torso and neck. Some even spraying onto her face. Then even if they didn’t spill the water all over her, they send Sunni straight to the ground.

What Sunni doesn’t know is that it is the Man of Fire himself that recklessly runs into her. The water splashing across them both, but mostly onto her, they’re sent spiraling to the ground. Kabu tries to right his footing and stumbles more on top of her. Ultimately able to stay mostly on his feet, he reaches his arms out in an attempt to stop her from hitting the ground so hard, he only partly succeeds. 

She makes an indecent sound and she too grabs the thing closest to her to prevent her fall. Smaller hands clutch at the chest of his gym jersey, bunching it up. The cup tumbles away much too loudly. The situation is already embarrassing and just when anger begins to settle in at her soaked uniform, she opens her baby blues and meets gray ones worriedly staring back down to her. 

“Oh my god.” She gasps at the site of him.

His right hand grips mercilessly at her left arm and his other is cradling her lower back. For a moment he doesn’t know if he should try and help her back up, or gracefully allow her down the rest of the way. Quick thinking is something Kabu is known for so in a matter of no time he’s dragging her back up. She continues holding his jersey and she attempts to reign in the prickling anger and she sighs, breaking contact to look down to her torso, completely soaked through. He unintentionally follows Sunni’s gaze and he’s instantly apologizing as she finally lets go of his clothes. The pat she gives his chest smoothing down his jersey isn’t unnoticed either.

He has a hand lightly on the back of her bicep. “I’m so sorry.” He says looking down to her and is puzzled to see her comically smiling back up to him. “I should’ve been looking where I was going.” He continues.

“Well, what an interesting way to run back into you, Kabu.” She hums wiping off her chest uselessly.

His eyes search her own cerulean orbs and face. Tentatively running along her facial features and finally settling onto the scar that splits her brow. “Are you…” He starts hesitantly, but his eyes light up like a light bulb has gone off in his head. “the previous champion? Hops rival? Miss, Sunni?” 

“Ding ding, you got it, handsome!” She chimes, laughing. “You’re in quite the rush.”

A smile dares to make itself known on his usually stoic face at the nickname she gives him. “Yes, I apologize meeting up with you like this after so long. Here.” He takes the towel he has across his neck and hands it to her only for her to wave it away.

“No. I’m too soaked to do anything but deal with it.” His face becomes guilty once more and she chuckles and sets a hand on a muscled arm of his. “Stop, you’re okay. Don’t stress, it’s just water.”

At this point Kabu realizes how close they are and respectfully takes a step back and withdrawals his own hand from her arm. “Is it soaked all the way through?” The older man asks tentatively, raising a brow to her. Then his next question absolutely breaks Sunni. If she doesn’t have a flushed face she does now. “Do you want my jersey?”

“No, I couldn’t possibly do tha–.” Before she can finish he’s already raising arms behind his head attractively and pulling the clothing off of his chest. It untucks from his shorts and her eyes don’t leave his chest. The tight fitting shirt he wears grabs her eyes to all there is to see and fuck, it’s so much better than what she originally thought. Before he can even get it over his head, she reaches up to grab his elbow. He stops in his tracks and gazes down to her. “No, you don’t have to do that.” She giggles. “I really appreciate it, Kabu, but all I have to do is have my undershirt dry. It’s hot so it’ll take no time.”

He nods to her with an agreeable shrug and begins tucking his jersey back into his shorts. “If you insist.” He reluctantly agrees with her and his easy smile quickly fades. It’s his turn to gape stupidly at her as Sunni unties the shirt and slips it off. Her breasts are hugged much too snuggly by the thin compression top and everything happens so fast his eyes accidentally watch the action. Her breast jiggle at her movement and the obvious perks of her nipples shamelessly show through the black material. He has to avert his eyes and completely turns to look past her shoulder and notices other people staring as well. Hell he tried doing the same thing just a second ago but he doesn’t have fucking tits so it’s not that frowned upon.  
Kabu doesn’t even want to acknowledge all the people staring at them now. The fall they had already caught people’s attention. What the hell are these people going to think of this young lady taking her top off and looking like that in front of him. Not good. At least for his reputation.

He notices his cheeks burning and it’s not all because of the sweltering sun above them. There’s no way this is Sunni. The small girl who cried when he defeated her during her gym trials. The one that took down Rose and helped so many people along the way. She was the Champion who finally  
Was able to beat Leon until she sadly had to leave to Alola. She went from that to a positively distracting, sultry, young woman. A dangerous one at that. He can tell by the way she looks up to him through her lashes that she has something else in her gaze when she meets his eyes. 

Finally she settles and folds the shirt over her forearm. “Thank you, Kabu.” She says, smiling up to him. Noticing his previously averted eyes as they meet her own again. “Do you have time to catch up?”

For a moment he blinks, focusing himself and then the gray of his steely hues are darker with something and he allows a little laugh to bubble from his lips. “I have about an hour if you want to catch up.” He shakes his head unbelievably. “Walk with me?” He asks. 

“That’s fine and of course.” She hums, coming forth to step in beside him.

They take the left path towards Nessa’s gym and Kabu can’t help but laugh again. Only to gain a suspicious smile from the smaller next to him. “I can’t believe I ran you over like that. In front of all those people, that didn’t look good.” 

She waves him off. “I was about to start beating on you until I realized who you were. Consider yourself lucky to be spared.”

“Lucky I am then. Wouldn’t want you to cry again after all.” He says casually, his smile widening but he continues to look forward.

She gasps and shakes her head in self disappointment. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

At that he looks down to her. “How could I have forgotten?” He says honestly. “You became the champion. I remember everyone who I personally see off that’s able to make it past Nessa, Milo, and I.”

“Aww, how sweet of you to remember me. It doesn’t seem like many do.” She’s not bitter about it but she says it carelessly and with a shrug. 

At that he shakes his head. “You’re wrong. A lot of people remember you. You were the one who took Leon’s Champion title. It was a big deal.” He wonders whether or not he should say why people don’t ‘remember’ her so to speak. Ultimately he makes the cautious decision to do so. “It’s...” He pauses, thinking of the words. “hard to recognize you is all. I’m sure once they get wind of your return it’ll blow up.”

She gives the older man a comical look and shrugs once more. “I understand that. I’ve changed a lot.” Then her face turns bright with determination and she stops to grab Kabu’s arm. “I want to battle you again. I saw your fight today with Nessa and I was really fucking impressed.”

He stops as she does and feels the loose grip on his bicep. Gray meets Blue and he smiles with a shake of his head throwing his hands up in the air defensively. “I almost don’t want to mess with you. If your Pokémon were that strong back then, then I don’t want to know what they’re like now.” He combats jestingly and she raises her brows to him. “Thank you though. It was a challenging battle.”

He attempts to keep his gaze strictly on her face and not the very distracting bounce of her bosom as she pouts up to him. He can only answer with a chuckle. 

“You are such a baby, Kabu.”

“Says the one grumbling like one because she isn’t getting her way.” He hums hotly back at her.

Her head tilts and her brows furrow with an interested smile. “Okay. I’ll just announce that the old Champion is back and say the great Man of Fire denied a battle with me because he’s–” She leans in close and presses the palm of her hand against his chest. Eyes gazing up at him alluringly. “weak.” Putting emphasis on the k and gently pushing him away from her playfully.

He knows she’s toying with him. From the playful, and borderline sultry, glint in her eye, to her body language. He steps back a bit as she pushes him and his smirk grows. He doesn’t want to feed the flame but he can’t help it. Such a beautiful, young female parading around him for his attention is something he’s not blind to, just wary of. But the fact that it’s Sunni makes him a little more comfortable. She isn’t just some random woman. She was a former champion and strong trainer. He hates to admit it but he’s intrigued.

Finally he laughs. It’s a low, quiet noise that Sunni definitely likes. “I don’t have anymore battles today.” He says. “Let’s go to the stadium.”

Releasing a bout of laughter she grabs his arm and starts dragging him to the stadium. “I know you’d cave.” She sings confidently, to which he just shakes his head and allows himself to be ushered to the stadium.

Eventually she lets go of him and they continue walking side by side. She continuously messes with him. Her flirty attitude even dissipates and they're just talking. Talking about how the years have been treating each other and how Kabu has been getting stronger as of late. Her top still isn’t completely dry so walking beside her is a true test of character to not continuously glance at her in any type of way that wouldn’t seem platonic. 

That doesn’t stop his mind from drifting when they settle into a comfortable silence at one point. She seems like she’d do wild shit. Especially with a body like that he might just faint if she tried putting that ass on him. He has to close his eyes for a second to cleanse his mind and soul when he thinks of the female next to him face down ass up with his dick buried to the hilt up inside her. That perfect figure and round ass in his face would be a blessing. 

Shaking his mind of these thoughts he blinks, grabbing the towel around his neck to pat down his face. The sun seems to be doing a number on both of them. It’s a fairly hot day today anyhow and when he looks over to her she’s doing the same thing but with her wet top. Mumbling a quiet “Oh, that feels good. It’s fucking hot out here.”

He averts his eyes and laughs. “We’re almost there.” 

When they finally make it, they close in on the gym doors and he moves to open it for her. She smiles with a thank you and instantly the cold air of the gym hits her. Nipples beneath her thin onesie harden at the newfound coldness and she does nothing to hide them, unashamed if people stare. Especially if Kabu stares and this is something he notices. His attempt to rein in his wandering eyes almost ends in failure.

“This way.” He hums. “The stadium will be empty so we can battle there.”

At these words she perks up and all the devilish thoughts seep into her horribly dirty mind. Sadly she knows the stadium is never really empty, due to cameras, maintenance, and the such. So she rules out the idea of trying her damndest to get him to fuck her in it. “Lead the way, Man of Fire.” She sings from beside him and he offers a quiet exhale of breath one could consider a laugh. 

As they enter the stadium from where challengers usually go through she gasps. “Just as grand as I remember it.” She jokes. “That victory I had against you was grand as well. Was it not?”

He waves her off with a teasing smile. “It was alright.”

She shoves him and gasps. “Take it back. Now.” She jokingly argues, faux hurt in her expression.

“Only kidding, Sunni. It was a good battle. I was happy to see you succeed. Especially with your previous losses against me.” He says more genuine this time stopping in the middle of the stadium.

“Thank you.” She says back with a bit more seriousness than she’s been putting out. “I appreciate it.” 

Then as she goes to meet him just about three feet in the middle she gasps as if remembering something. “I have to get this. Take a picture with me. It’s time for my big debeau and you get to be the lucky one to be in it.” She chuckles, not really giving him an option as she whips out her phone and closes the distance between them.

The people that follow her on social media know she’s used to be a champion. She still has pictures from her Champion days. Though she hasn’t posted in a while she still has a stupid amount of followers. So a picture with the gym leader would definitely announce her presence. She’s ready to see what people think of her.

Kabu hardly fights her on it, knowing that he’ll eventually succumb to her desires so he takes the easy route and allows it. He stands tall with his arms tucked neatly behind his back in his usual pose, while she nestles up against his side. She tilts her head, while her right hand takes the picture, her left goes palm up underneath his chin to where it seems he’s practically settling his head in her hand. He’s got his usual steely expression except for the confident smile he allows to grace his features. Overall the picture will definitely be gossip worthy. Especially with her tight top and perking nipples. She captures her hips to their heads and she has to admit, it’s a cute picture.

She takes a distracted step away, looking at the picture and he relaxes, allowing his gaze to look over her she looks at her phone.

“That’s a cute fucking picture, Kabu.” She says almost aggressively and he can’t help but laugh at it.

“Thank you?” He says questionably.

“No, thank you!” She says joyously and hops back to her place. “Come on, let’s battle now, hot head.” She teases.

He scoffs at the nickname. “You’re more hot headed than I am.” He steps back, readying for the battle. “But yes, lets.”

“Whatever you say, fire boy.” She laughs with a wink. Grabbing her first Pokeball she sends out Machoke. “Come on out, Machoke. Let’s show 'em what we got!” With a roar Machoke is on the battlefield and clenches his fists, ready for battle.

Kabu shakes his head at her teasing names and gets straight to business. He has to be on his A game for a fight with a previous champion. “Ninetails, go!” The fox-like creature is shot out of its pokeball and gives its own roar, all nine of its tails swishing back and forth anxiously.

The battle begins. Much to her surprise her Machoke is the first to go down. The fire and being constantly burnt is something he’s unable to cope with. The Ninetails is hurt and to her chagrin Kabu uses a hyper potion. She’s not deterred, so she sends out Haunter. She wants to save Feraligatr for when she’s really in trouble. Kabu wonders for a moment why she hasn’t sent out a water Pokémon or even ground Pokémon, assuming she has one or the other, but he’s sure there’s a method to the madness. 

Haunter isn’t much of a match against his ninetails either but he’s able to get the job done enough to get the fire Pokémon out of the ring for now. To which Kabu sends out his Arcanine and absolutely obliterates the ghost Pokémon. She can’t help her surprised gasp at the sight of her fainted Pokémon. He only gives her an impressive and determined smirk that holds just as much fire in his gaze as his Pokémon have. He’s got his head in the game and he’s leaving her quite impressed.

By the end of the battle she has two Pokémon left: Arcanine and Feraligatr. Obviously she leaves Arcanine out of the battle because he wouldn’t be doing much against Kabu’s Centiskorch. So Feraligatr is the one to finally end it. Saving her best card for last, she’s praises the water Pokémon when he finishes the last hit, believing it to be a one shot. Until it’s not. The Centiskorch hangs in at around 3 HP just for the love of his trainer. They go back and forth for one more round when Kabu heals his last remaining Pokémon. Hitting Feraligatr with a shocking move that takes him down to a measly 10 hp. Risking it, she doesn’t take her turn to heal him and risks the last hit. It hits and the water move causes the flame in the Centiskorch to fade and it faints. 

This was the most intense battle she’s had with Kabu yet and she’s actually sweating from it. He’s gotten so good. So she walks towards him and sighs, swiping the sweat off her brow with a bare hand. “That was really fucking impressive, Kabu. You’ve definitely gotten better.”

He pats his own face with the towel and nod to her, a fiery look in his eyes, and a smirk on his face. “Thank you, Sunni. You’re a worthy opponent as usual.” He offers, then his eyes go the watch on his wrist. “Shit, I forgot about meeting with Milo and Nessa.”

“Damn, you were into that battle, huh?” She asks, playfully shoving his arm. 

“I was.” He chuckles. “I would be happy to talk to you again soon, but I have a meeting to get to in about twenty minutes. I can walk you out, if you’d like?” 

“Of course. I’d love for you to.”

When they start walking to leave the stadium, Kabu can’t help but accidentally get another eyeful of her full breasts out of the corner of his eye and it reminds him of the shirt that isn’t in her hands. He stops and looks back to the field seeing the article of clothing still lying on the floor. Quickly he picks up the pace to jog over to it and snag it for her, quickly making his home beside her once again. She releases a noise of resentment at her horrible memory and a quick thank you and they’re finally off. The gym leader shaking his head at her forgetfulness.

When they reach the front of the gym, they say their goodbyes. Her ever so playful self waves as he apologizes for cutting the unexpected meet up so short and he’s running off into the direction of Nessa’s gym. Sunni smiles after him and begins the trek back to the wild area. Her Pokémon could use some more practice, even after a monstrous battle like that.


End file.
